In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,953, I describe a storage rack for use in cabinet drawers or the like, which comprises an upper tray and a base tray, each having a flange extending along each lateral side thereof. Support rails are provided with base jaws along the length thereof which grip the flanges of the base tray. The support rails have upper jaws which permit the flanges of the upper tray to slide therebetween, whereby the upper tray is moveable between a forward or closed position and a rearward or open position relative to the base tray. The flanges of the upper and base trays are trimmable along their length to permit the rack to fit drawers of various widths.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,059 there is described a more complex two tiered storage rack for use with drawers wherein the base tray is provided with a roller track assembly disposed along upstanding longitudinal sides of the base tray. An upper tray is supported from the track assembly by cooperating track elements which are disposed along each longitudinal side of the upper tray.
It is often found desirable to remove the upper tray from the rack, either for the purpose of providing full access to the contents of the base tray, or to permit the upper tray to be used on a temporary basis independently of the rack. In my abovementioned patent the upper tray may only be removed following the removal of the drawer from the cabinet. While in the abovementioned -059 patent the upper tray may be simply lifted front the rack, this is made possible by the provision of an intermediate tray which tends to impede full access to the contents of the base tray, and which adds to the cost.
It is an object of my invention to provide a simple two tier tray system for drawers.
It is another object of my invention to provide a simple two tier tray system which permits the upper tray to be easily removed from the base tray so as to permit full access to the contents stored in the base tray and the use of the upper tray apart from the rack.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a simple cost-effective two tier tray system.